The journey
by stitch8000
Summary: the continu on what a trip what will the crew see and how will thay meet? lets see
1. Chapter 1

The journey.

Chapter 1.

Orion meets Popper.

Popper whas out walking and tinking wow so mush hasse happend over time Lilo and Jumba gets kidnapt, i get a girlfrind, i have seen clons, but now evry ting is back to normol and its so boring i wish somthing exsiting wode happen, then he saw the sun whas going down and its whas geting dark out, well its best i head home now befor Lilo, Vetrina and Fluffy get woryd abute me and come looking for me, then he went home. When he got home he whas greted by Fluffy and she said, it whas abute time you got home sweety its bed time then she gave him a kiss and when of to bed, and Popper whent to Vetrinas room and tukt her in and gave her here teddy then she said, tank you Popper, you welcome Vetrina now sleep tomorrow is a new day, said Popper and went to bed and fel asleep.

In space.

Ther whas a big flash of light and and a big orbe of silver water aperd then the water dissaperd and Orions ship whas ther insted. Orion askt evryone on brishe. Are you all ok? Yes evryone is ok but Stitch lost his lunsh, said Lilo. Ok can somone clen that up please. So mom wher are we? Lets see she said, and punsht in som numbers then she said, we are in galexy P705,6 and we rite next to Earth to. Ok said Orion lets first activat the clocing devise so noone wiil see use and then scan the planet fo experiments. Ok said Bonnie and turnd on the scaner and scand the planet and a few minets laterthe computer showd that all the experiments were on Hawaii and ther were over 700 of them. Wow ok lets go in for a quiet landing and then send out the scote drons, said Orion and the ship enterd the planets atmosphere and when it hade it landet on a secodet besh.

Ok nice landing, said Orion, now lets send out the drons see what ther is on this island, and Orion pusht a buten and a dron left the ship, it lookt like a floting ironboll and it whas the sice of a tenisboll and it hade a camra and two smal robot arms, as it floted through the island the Experiments code see what it saw on the mane screen of the ship and Orion whas at the controls of it. Thay saw a lot of stuff and Experiments thay reconist but then Lilo saw somthing that she whanted a closer look on, and what it whas, whas her old home in this galexy, so Orion lookt for a open window and fond one to the kitchen so the dron whent in the house and what thay saw whas almost an exsact copy of her olde home the only difrens whas ther were more stoles at the tabel. Then it moved on to the livingroom then the sound sensor pikt up a sound and Orion puts it on the spekers so evryone code hear it. What the hell is that sound askt Bonnie, i dont now but it sounds funy, said the twins, yes it dos, said Angel, Lilo, Victoria, Carmen and Orions mom. What a minet i now that sound, said Orion, its snoring and it coming from that door. Ooo lets see how it is, said Washu, ok said Orion and the dron opend the door were sloly and thay saw a experiment in a bed and it lookt like Stitch but it hade a big squirrel tail and it whas him how whas snoring. When the oders saw it Lilo said, i have never see that experiment befor. It most be one of the new ones, said Orion then the dron accidently grab the tail of the experiment and it wakes up and sees the dron and he screams f frit so evryone in the hous to wake up. The first one that came in to the room whas the Stitch in this plase ( we call him Stitch2 ) and he saw the dron and tryde to grabb it befor it escape but he code not get a good holde of it so he whent out fast and came back whit a net and throw it over the dron and said, ha i got you Popper help me cash it, Popper got up and tok ahold of the net, and Orion saw this and said out loude, o no you dont! And he presst the butten for the dron to com back to the ship and it lookt like Stitch2 and Popper whas going whit it or at lest Popper becose Stitch2 got stuck in the window and Angel said to him when she saw him, i said you were eating to mush cokernut cake.

Popper hangd on and bigan to tink, were is it going im geting tierd of holding on to the net and as it came to the besh a energ beamcut the net of andPopper fele to the grund. Popper got up and lookt arund to see were the beam came from then he saw a experiment that lookt like Stitch but it whas blavk and red in coler and hade blue eyes and a crystal in hes shest, then the Experiment said to him, tak it easy i will not hurt you so power down, and Popper askt him, how did you now i whas powering up? Well lets say i code fele the power biding up in you. Ok so you cane sens power. Well yes so to speck that is. But how are you? askt Popper.

Well my name is Orion and i am a explorer. Well nice to meet you my name is Popper but were did you com from? Askt Popper. Well we came from a defrent realerty to explore and see what whas out ther, said Orion. Wait what do you mean by we?

The end of chapter 1.

Please review.

Next Chapter 2.

Introduce.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Introduce.

Orion whas teling Popper abute the oders on the ship and when he tolde him that a Lilo whas on borde the ship he bigan to wag hes tall. But as Orion whas abute to tell him that Lilo whas a exprement a blue blure tacold him to the grund and Orion whas toterly taken of gard and when he look up he saw what hade taken him down it whas Stitch2 and he said to Orion, ha tink you code invade my ohana whit out a fight ha, then punsht him in the gut and sent him flying in to a lagh rock that shaderd and Stitch2 ran after him but as he whas abute to punsh him agen a huge paw tok ahold of him a skvis him tite. Then Stitch2 sees hes fase to fase whit a gigantic female experiment that look like Carmen and she lookt rely mad. Then she lookt at Orion and saw he hade past out and that made her mader and she said to Stitch2 in boming voice, HOW DARE YOU HIT HIM, then she smasht him in to the grund then lifted him up agen said to him, HOW DARE YOU HIT MY DAD, then she smasht him in to a tree, I DONT CARE IF YOU ARE STITCH2 OF THIS WORLD NO ONE HURTS MY DAD, but as she whas abute to frw him in to the sea she fund out that she code not move and she lookt down and and saw a purple female experiment and she hade incast Washus huge body in ice ans Stitch saw this and said, its abute time you got here Fluffy this bigo here whas abute to frow me in to the sea. You now Stitch2 that you run faster then me, ok said Stitch2 as he climd down the frosen experiment, now to tak care of the oder one said Stitch2 and bigan to walk over to the past out Orion.

But as he whas abute to grabe him he got basted by water that sent him flying in to Fluffy and Popper. Thay all got up and saw a red younger version of Angel and she lookt pisst and she saide to them in a voice that semde very fermilger to them, what is your problem Stitch2 why are you attacking somone that did not attack you? Well he tride to take Popper, said Stitch2. well actually we were just talking and he dident do anyting bad to me Stitch2, said Popper, actually you attack first Stitch2, then thay heard a gron and it whas Orion waking up and he said, what the hell happend? Then he saw Washu frosen in ice up to her head and he said, how did this to my doter? Its whas me sorry, said Fluffy. Orion got up and walkt over to Washu and said, are you hurt Washu? No dad but i cant brak free and its rely colde, said Washu. Ok i will get you out. Then Popper, Stitch2 and Fluffy saw somthing thay did not exspect to see, thay saw Orions paw glow and then he tusht the ice and it turnd in to snow and Washu whas free and she turnd back to normal and jumpt in to his arms and hugd him and said, are you ok dad? Yes i am sweety and tank you for tring to help me but go back to your moms wen Lilo and i talk to the oders here. Ok dad then she ran of i to a operning and disappear from ther site. Then Popper said, what a minet didyou say you and Lilo wode talk to use but she is not here? Yes she is said, Orion. No she is not were is Lilo, i am over here, said the experiment Lilo. What are you Lilo but why are you a experiment, well i whas turnd in a experiment to be whit my tro love, and that whas Stitch rite? No and yes, no Stitch is not my tru love but i stil love him we even hade a kid togeter and his name is Stitchy. Ok but how is your tru love then? Its Leroy and he loves me more then life it self and i hade my first kid whit him and his name is Le. When Popper herad this he did the only ting he code do he fanted and Lilo said, dos this happen often whit him? Well said Stitch2 yes but how can you love Leroy he is bad? Well he turnd good and he fel in love whit me and i fel for him and the rest is hestoriy, then Lilo splasht Popper whit water and he woke and after Lilo and Orion intrudost them all to the oders on the ship and thay got to now eshoder beter and Popper offer them to sleep in the house whit them as a whay for Stitch2 to say sorry to Orion and thay exsepte it.

The end of Chapter 2.

Please review.

Next Chapter 3.

A fun day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

A fun day.

Popper woke up to the sounde of snoting in the livingroom. The he rememberd what happend last night and got up to wake the oders and when he hade dun that he whent to wake Lilo2, he whent up the lift and in to Lilo2s room and she whas stil a sleep in bed, he walkt up to her visperd in her ear, Lilo2 it time to get up and ther is a suprise down stars that i tink you will like, she woke up and got dresst and whent down the lift whit Popper and when thay got to the livingroom Lilo2 whas very supriste to see Orion and his frinds and Lilo2 said to Popper, hasse Jumba made more experiments Popper? No thay are from a noder realety and thay are all traverlers to see thar is a nuder Stitch, wow cool but how is the black one? Askt Lilo2. well thats Orion and he is prity cool when you get to now him and his ohana. Cool said Lilo and walkt up to Orion and nuge him so he woke up and saw the humen Lilo then he lookt down ans saw Washu sleeping in his arms but he got up and hel Washu in his arms and she did not wake up and he walkt out of the livingroom so he wode not wake the oders. So he folode Popper and Lilo2 in to the kitchen were the rest of Lilo2s famerliy whas. When Jumba saw Orion he said, so this is the viseter Popper tolde me abute well its nice to meet you. Nice to meet you to Jumba, said Orion the Nani lookt closer at him and said, well you look like a guy how hasent eaten brekfest yet wode you like to have somthing to eat and drink? Well som frut wode be nice and som tea if it is not to mush trubel and mabe som milk for my doter here to, and thay saw Washu hade woken up and she whas hiding her fase in her dads shest fur, and Lilo2 said, oh she is so cute can i holde her? Sorry but she dosent let anyone holde her but me and Carmen, oh said Lilo, so you are her dad? Yes, cool, the Nani sate down a plate whit frut and a cup of tea and a glass of milk and Orion and Washu said tank you to her and she smield to them and thay bigan to eat ther brekfest then the oders woke up and hade som to and Lilo2 got to meet Lilo and the only thing she code say when she saw her and her kids whas COOL, the Orion tolde them thay hade to lev night so Popper and Orion desidet that all of then shud have a fun day befor thay hade to lev and evry one went along whit it and thay all whanted to go to the besh.

At the besh.

Evryone whas having fun. Lilo and Lilo2 were out swiming, Carmen, Bonnie and Angel were taning whit Nani, the twins were diging holes in the sand that the one eyed nodol fel in all the time. Orions mom whas surfing, Stitch and Stitch2 were arm reseling and Leroy whas geting beryd in the sand by Lilos and his kids and Orion and Washu were bilding ting of sand, Orion bilt a sand town and Washu inprest herdad by macking a sand statue of him holding her in his arms and Orion tolde her that it whas very nice and sweet, then thay all at dinner that Nani made and it whas good but when thay were finisht whit the food it whas almost time for them to lev and Lilo2 askt if she code tak a grupp picture of the all and thay agred to if if thay got a copy of it, so thay all got togeter and Lilo2 said, ok evryone smiel, then it whas taken and she gave them a copy.

At the ship.

Thay were geting on when Orion walkt up to Popper and gave him a silver ball whit a red butten on it and Popper askt, what is this? Its a reansiver if you ever whant use to viset agen or need help just press the butten and we will com,ok and why are you giving it to use? Becose we see you all as frinds now, then Orion went on bord on the ship and it tok of and Popper and the oders waved good bye to them then thay saw the ship get swolode up by silver water then the water disoperd and the ship whas gon to. Then Popper said to Lilo, what a nice bunsh of experiments. Yes thay were but i have a feling we will meet them agen.

The end of chapter 3.

Please review.

Next Chapter 4.

Meeting Grey


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Meeting Grey.

It whas a wonderful day in Hawaii and Grey whas headind to Stitch and Angels home to see what thay were up to and also see if Sandy whanted to go to the besh or somthing. When he got ther he knock on the door and Angel anserd it and said, well hello Grey why are you here? Well i came to see what you guys were up and to see if Sandy wanted to go to the besh whit me or somthing. Ok but come in and ille get him and you cane talk to Stitch whyl you whet said Angel and let him in and showde him to were Stitch whas. Do Angel lookt older but she hade not lost her figer or good looks and Stitch well lets just say you code see he whas older but he whas a good leader for the experiments of Hawaii. Angel led him to the study were Stitch whas on the computer. As Stitch saw Grey com in to the room he turnd off the Computer and said, hey Grey hows it going? Very well tanks for asking and you said Grey. Oder then doing this papper work im doing fine, then Sandy came in and said, hey Grey whats up? Not mush so came here to see if you wanted to com to the besh or somthing, well it wode be fun to go to the besh so ok lets go, but Angel stopt them at the door and said to Sandy, do you have you selfone on you Sandy? Yes mom, ok go and have fun then and be back by dinner and Grey you are welcome to, said Angel whit a smiel and thay left and Stitch said to Angel im dlade Sandy hase Grey as a frind, yes Grey is the perfect frind. Then Stitch lookt at a old foto on his desk, it whas the old foto Lilo tok after thay defited the Leroy army and Stitch sigde and said, i rely misse her, how? askt Angel saw the foto in Stitchs paw. Lilo of corse its bin a long time sinns she died i only wish i code see her agein, me to sweety me to. But what thay did not now whas that Stitches wish wode com tru to day.

In the air above the island.

Ther whas a flash of light in the sky and Orions ship aperd but it whas not cloct and Orion notes that and actevadet it but ther whas one how saw it and it whas Grey and he said to Sandy, hey did you see that ship that came out of on were? What were, and he lookt up at the sky and saw somting turn invisible and said, what the hell is that? I tink its a ship but it is a ship i have never seen befor in any books, said Grey. Shude we folo it? How i cant see it any more? Well i can use my heatvison so we cane folo it, said Sandy. Ok lets go, said Grey and they ran after it.

In the ship.

Who hade forgoten to turn on the cloce? Askt Orion, and his mom said, sorry my bad. Well dont forget it next time, how nows what code have happend if somone hade seen use? Weel lets not drul on the past, Lilo have you fund use a landing site? Askt Orion. Yes i have, ther is a clating in the jungle were we can land ans no one will see the ship, said Lilo. Ok lets land then, said Orion. Then Bonnir said, hey evryone i fond somthing on the internet in this plase, and Orion whent over to look what Bonnie hade fonde and what she hade funde whas a site were you code finde info on the experimens and the peppol that lived here. Grat work Bonnie now lets see what we can finde on the Stitch here, said Orion and prest in the name and the info came up. Wow it looks like he is the ruler over the expriments here and he is married to Angel and thay have a son that name is Sandy, ok lets see what it says abute you Lilo, and he presst in the name and the info came up and he did not like what he saw and said, o crap it says here that you are dead here. Ok that is crype, said Lilo. Then the ship bigan to land and when it tusht down Orion said, whu whants to go out side and look arund whit me? I will, said Lilo, me to, said Washu, and me said Sparky, and me said Stitch.

Outside the ship.

Sandy and Grey hade just arivde when the shipt landet and thay were hiding in the trees so that no one wode see them. Sandy said to Grey, this is so exsiting i wonder what is on that ship, then thay saw a ramp whas being lowerd from the ship and a hanger door opend and out came Orion, Washu, Lilo, Sparky and Stitch, and Sandy whas very suprist to see yonger version of his dad and so whas Grey to. Thay saw the expriments look arund and then thay saw Orion whas looking strat at them and he said, you can com out from hiding i can see you. Grey new thay were seen and thay climde down and whent over were he stude and said, how did you see use? Well its not hard to misse seeing you colerful pants, oh well how are you? My name is Orion and how are you? My name is Grey and this is Sandy. Well its nice ti meet you.

The end of chapter 4.

Please review.

Next Chapter 5.

Is she reky Lilo?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Is she really Lilo?

So were do you com from? Well we com from a nuder realety, wow cool, said Sandythen askt, and how is the cute red one in your grupp? Well why dont you ask i tink you will be very suprist, said Orion. And Sandy walkt up to her and said, well hello ther sweety whats you name? Lilo lookt at him and said, tel me your and i tel you my. Well i am Sandy son of 626 and 624, i code see that you were the son of Stitch becose you look a lot like him and you have your moms whit v on your shest, well its nice to meet you Sandy my name is Lilo, and when she said that bofe Sandy and Grey stare at her in shoch, then finerly Grey said, are you Lilo? But you are a experiment? Yes i am but i whas humen ones but i choose to be a experiment so i code be whit the ones i love. Oh now i understand, said Grey then thay heard Sandys fone ring and Sandy anserd, hello? Sandy its time for dinner come home now, said Angel on the oder end. When Sandy heard this he began to tink, i now dad have bin down latly and i now he misses Lilo a lot maby he will shar up if he meets this one. The Sandy anserd on the fone, ok mom but is it allrite if i bring som new frinds to dinner? Well ok, said Angel, but come home now, ok mom bye, said Sandy and hangd is anyone hungry? Askt Sandy i am, said Washu, me to said Lilo, well i hafe to go whit Washu shes my doter, said Orion. And the rest said thay did not whant to come. So its you tree then? Askt Sandy. Yes. Ok lets go, said Sandy and thay all left.

As thay walkt to were Sandy livde Grey informd them what hade happend over the years wgit the experiments and how ther Stitch hade led them and made laws and evryting and Orion told them what hade happen to them. Then thay arivd at Sandys home and thay were meet by Angel and Lilo and Orion code see she lookt older then ther Angel but good. When Agel saw her son she askt, are this the new frinds you were talking abute? Yes mom, can i talk to you in privet, and she nodet and Sandy said to the oders, can evryone whet here i need to talk to my mom and thay all node. Sandy and Angel walkt away from the oders and Angel askt, what is it my son? I now dad hase bin down latly and i now he misses Lilo a lot, yes and? Well do you see that red experiment girl over ther? Yes, well she is a Lilo from a nuder realerty, what? Its tru mom ask her somting only a Lilo code now, ok i will, and she walkt over to Lilo and said, is it tru you are a Lilo from a nuder realerty? Why yes i am, and when Angel heard her voice she new it whas her becos no one code imertat her voice not even Sapel, she becam so happy that she hugd her and it whas then she saw the lef print on her back and she reconicte it emetlenty and she new the that she whas Lilo, the she heard Lilo say, excuse me Angel but can you pleas let me go your breasts are suffocateing me, and she let go and Lilo gaspt for air the she said, damn you are allmost as bad as Nani when she hugs me, sorry but i am so glade to meet you Lilo and i tink Stitch will like you to and your frinds, said Angel and led them all in to the dining room and thay sate down exsept for Angel how went to get Stitch.

Thay wated for Angel to come back whit Stitch and Sandy sate next to Lilo and he askt her, so Lilo what do you tink of are island? Well its very and its prity cool that ther are so many experiments, well what wod you expect wen we hade a baby boom, then Angel came back whit Stitch and he saw the red experiment girl and said to Sandy, i see you hve goten your self a girlfrind my boy, what no no no but i tink you wode like to meet her, and Stitch lookt at the girl and he saw in to her eyes and saw somthing he belevd he wod never see agen, he saw Lilo and he said, no it cant be she hase the same eyes Lilo haves, well maby becose she is Lilo dad but she is from a nuder realerty as well as the oder two, said Sandy and Lilo got up and walkt over to Stitch and she saw he hade ters in his eyes and she said, i now i am not the Lilo you now but i rely like to now you, then he hugd her and tars of happiness came from his eyes and he said, pleas just let me holde you now, ok said Lilo and she let him hold her and Sandy saw his dad whas truly happy,

After dinner Orion tolde Angel and Stitch were thay came from and what thay were doing, and Stitch did somthing that shockt Orion and Lilo he begd them to stay longer in his world and after so tinking and talking to the oders on the ship and thay all voted to stay in this world for no more then two months. It wode give them time to lern more of this world and for the older Stitch to get now the experiment lilo beter and he got to meet the younger Stitch, Angel, Reuben, Victoria, Bonnie, Carmen, Leroy and all the kids and Grey almost fanted when heard Orion whas maryd to bofe Carmen and Bonnie and the older Angel loved all the kids and said thay were all cute. Then the older Stitch showd them a plase were the ship code put the ship, it whas a lage hanger and it whas perfekt and the older Stitch and Angel oferd them to stay in ther home were it wod be more conftebol for them and thay exsepted it. And Orion nows it wode be very interesting in this world.

The end of Chapter 5.

Please review.

Next Chapter 6.

Meeting a new people and expreiments.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Meeting a new people and expreiments.

The sun came up over the island and the old Angel woke up from her sleep and she saw Stitch whas stil sleeping soundly and pesfol and she did not whant to wake him up so she left the room and whent down stears and she saw the kids and Sandy and Grey washing cartoons on tv so she desidet to go in to the kitchen and make brekfest for evryone but as she was standig at the stove she lookt out the window in the garden whas Orion but somthing seemd of so she went to the garden and whas abute to cal out to him but whas stop by his mom and she said to Angel dont disturb him, why? Askt Angel, he is traning, then she saw his hole body bigan to glow of raw power that he pulde from the air it self and then she saw him make a forsfelid bubol in his hands and all the power he hade gaderd in his body whas in it. Angel askt,what is he doing? He is combynding his power to make stronger attacks that can help in battels but i an amzte at how strong my son hase becom and stil he is gentel in nater and cinde. Angel smiled and said, yes i can see that in him he is not like any expreiment i have seen and i have seen all of Jumbas but of cors he whas never made of Jumba but you made him, yes i did and i never regret it ones. Then thay saw him frow the bubbol up in to the sky and it explodet, then Orion lookt at them and said, good moning ladys need any help? Well you code go and wake the oders wen we make brekfest, ok, said Orion and whent inside and the girls went in to make brekfest.

After brekfest Orion desidet to tak a walk in tow and Grey whent whit him as a gide and on the way in to town he capt asking Orion to pul his finger and Orion no becos he nows this joke to well. As thay got in to town Orion saw somthing that lookt like a dragon flying toworts the and it cald out Greys name, and Grey saw it and said, well hello Heartwing whats up? Ooo said Heartwing and punted at Orion and askt, how is he? Well said, Grey let me introdose you Heartwing, Heartwing this is Orion, Orion this is Heartwing. Orion walkt up to Heartwing and said to the dragon, nice to meet you Heartwing and thay shok hands but sudenly thay heard somone cty out, stop him he stol my bick, and Grey saw how it whas how stol the bick and said, It looks like Pitt is corsing trubel agen i beter stop him. No said Orion let me, the he plast him self in Pitts way and Pitt cald out, get out of my way or i will run you over, and he bigan to pick up speed and Orion just smield and then Grey saw his hands bigan to glow and then he tusht the grond and hands of ston shoot up from the grond and grabb Pitt of the bick and Heartwing grabb the bick and put it to the sidethen thay saw Pitt brak freefrom the ston hands and bigan to walk to words Orion and Pitt said to Orion, i dont now how you are but i am going to brak evry bon in you body and use your head as a fotboll, then he tryde to hit Orion but evry time he tryde he misst him and as Pitt whas trying to hit Orion a litel boy came runing and Grey and Heartwing new how it whas and cald out to him, Charlie your bike is over here and he ran over to them and askt, how is the experiment that is fighting Pitt? Well said Grey that is Orion and it whas him how stopt Pitt from taking your bike, then Charlie saw Orion doje a noder blow from Pitt and said, wow he is good, yes but how good, said Grey.

Pitt whas pisst that he code not hit the stranger and said to him, when the hell are you going to hit back, oh so you whant me to hit back ok, said Orion and whit one finger he hit him in the midel of the shest and Pitts body froz in plase in oder words he code not move and Pitt said, what did you do to me? Oh i only hit one of your nerv ponts but dont worry it will were off in 24 hours, then he walkt over to Grey, Heartwing and the boy and said, i tink the bike belongs to you? the nodde and said, tank you mr, Orion for geting my bike back and by the way my name is Charlie. I now said Orion you are Stitches adopted son rite, yes i am, well its nice to meet you kid.

The end of chapter 6.

Please review.

Next Chapter 7.

The old Stitches day whit Lilo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The old Stitches day whit Lilo.

Lilo woke up in the moningand saw the younger Stitch and Leroy were gon but thay left a note and the note said, Dear Lilo we have gon to ship to work will not be home til to night your loves Leroy and Stitch.

So sweet of them to lev a note. Well i ges i spend the day whit the older Stitch then, then she got out of bed and whent down sters and fond the older Stitch in the livingroom drinking coffe and looking at the news. So she desidid to sit down beside him. As she sate down Stitch turnd off the tv and said, well good morning Lilo sleept well, like a angel so got any pland for to day? No but i whas abut to ask you if you wod come to town whit me and spend so cvalerty time togeter so what do you say? Well i ges i say yes! Grat why dont you go eat brekfest and i go get redy to hit the town, and Lilo said ok and whent to eat and Stitch went to get him self redy and he said to him self, this will be fun Lilo will never forget this day.

On walk down to towh Stitch told Lilo abute how life whas for the experiments and she whas in prest how good of a leder he whas but what thay did not now whas somone whas spying on them and the spy said to him self. She is cute, to cute to be whit that old fart of a leder, i tink i tak her from him in town so what my sweet heart you will be myn, then the spy ran of.

In town Stitch showed Lilo all ther whas to see and all in all she thought it whas cool but as thay were walking down the street Lilo saw somone coming ther way and she did not like how it whas, it whas 627 and he hade a stupped grin on his fase and she began to tens up and Stitch saw this and pute his hand on her sholde and said, its ok Lilo he is nice now but he is a litel nuts, after he said that he saw her relax and now 627 whas infront of the and he said, well hello stitch hows life bin treting you? well prity good latly Legion, then he saw Lilo and said, wow Stitch i did not now you hade it in you and peppol tink i am sick but you are a cradel rober hahaha, no its not what you tink you sicko she is my frind, oh just a frind ha well dose your frind have a name? Yes i do said Liloand its Lilo, and after she said that he just sterd at her and said to Stitch, is she for rel or is this a prank? No said Stitch, she is Lilo but she is from a nuder realerty, oh said Legion then i am sorry for what i said befor abut you to but if it maks you fel beter Lilo you are very cute, well tank you Legion for being so kinnd, said Lilo then he gave her a caling card and said in her ear, if ever you whant to have fun whit a reyl man cal me, then he left very fast and Lilo said to Stitch well that whas werd and i now werd, oh well lets get sothing to drink Stitch, well i now of a litel nice caffay down in sentrel, wel ok lets go ther, and thay went on and the spy whas still after them and said to him self, so she is a Lilo from a nuder realerty, sweet i will stick at the caffay then and she will be myn, then he ran after them.

At the caffay

Lilo and Stitch were seting downat a tabel whating for thay order when Stitch tolde her he wod be rite back and left for the bathroom. As she sat the she did not notes a red expreiment whas coming up behind and as he stresht out his arms he resht his goll rapt them arund her shest and skvist her brests and when Lilo lookt down and saw the red hands she said, stop it Leroy not here, why not, and as sheheard the voice she new it whas not her Leroy so she got up and turnd arund and saw a red expreiment that lookt a lot like him but it whas not him, and as Lilo whas looking at him Stitch came back and saw Lilo looking at the red experiment and she lookt like she whas abut to explode and Stitch new how the red expreiment whas and said what did you do now Jay? And Lilo said, so thats your name you litel perverted, yes thats my name now lets say you dump the geser and hang whit me insted and i can show you a rel good time Lilo. Now Lilo whas rely pisst and said to Jay, how dare you tush my shest and to top it all of you insolt my best frind YOU WILL PAY, then Stitch saw Lilo lift her hands up and aimd them at Jay and all of a suden a powerful bem of water shoot out and sent Jay flying in to a wall and Lilo capt on shooting and walkt closer as Stitch fold her and she said to Stitch this next tryk i lernd from a frind cald Fluffy, the Stitch saw the wayer freeze to ice and Jay whas frosen to the wall up to his haed and Jay said to Lilo, wow what a girl you are i like you!!! well you can stay ther and cool of you litel perverted, said Lilo and walkt over to Stitch and said, lets go Stitch i dont whant to see him any more, and thay left and Jay cald out to her, then i see you later babe?

Lilo and Stitch whas in the park and were siting on a bensh and Stitch said to Lilo. I am sorry i whas not ther to stop Jay Lilo, no problem Stitch see it this way now i now how is the town perverted and you cant be evrywer at the sam time , then Stitch gave her a hug and she hugd her back and in the bachgrund the sun whas setin and the day nred its end and Lilo whas happy to have spent it whit Stich.

The end of chapter 7.

Please review.

Next Chapter 8.

The big party.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

The big party.

It whas moning and the sun woke Orion and as he opend his eyes he saw Carmen and Bonnie were waking up to and when thay saw ther husband thay said, good moning sweety, well good moning to you to, then thay all smeld brekfest and Orion said, well it smels like the old Angel made brekfest, and thay all got up and whent down for brekfest. When thay all were at the tabel the old Angel askt Orion, so how is it going for you? and have you meet any of the oder experiment? Well yes i have meet the very nice dragon Heartwing and the stupid Pitt, but at this rate it will take som time befor i get to meet most of them. Well said the old Angel if you all whant to meet the oder then why dont we frow a party and invite all of them. Wow you wod do that, shor it wod be fun to have a big party to, ok if its good you two then its good for us, god now Sandy you will go and deliver the invetashen, yes mom, and he left. And i will mak the food, oh by the way do any of you have any party clothes? Well no were we come from we hardly were any clothes, well then said the old Angel and she whent over to her husband and said in his ear, can give Lilo one of my old dreeses and get her rady for the party when you tak the oders to the clothes stor in town ok, ok said the old Stitch and stans up and says, Lilo can you help Angel whit the food? Shor said Lilo and the rest of us will go and buy clothes ok, ok said the rest and thay all left.

After Lilo and the older Angel were dun whit the food thay went up to Angel and Stitches bedroom and Lilo askt Angel, Angel why are we in your and Stitches bedroom? Well i have a suprise for you, then Angel went to the claset and polde out a butifel drees and said, this drees whas given to a long time ago by Stitch, and it hase bin a long time seens it fit me but i tink it will sute you just fine, it butiful said Lilo, so you like it then its yours to kip, rely tank you Angel, and she gave her a hug but then thay bofe smeld that thay bofe needet a bath and Lilo said, i tink we bofe need a bath befor we get dreest, i agree but dont you mean sepret baths? And why dat we are bofe girls arnt we? Well yes, then i skrub your back if you skrub my, well ok i dont see the harm in it, and then thay went in to the bathroom.

The clothes stor

The old Stitch hade help the oders shus clothes and only Orion whas left and the older Stitch fund a nice suit for him and it lookt nice on him so thay disted to tak it and thay left the stor and as thay walking to the car Orion bumt in to somone he did not expect to see among the experiment sidensens it whas Hamsterville but he whas wering a blue west. Orion whas rady to hit him but then he saw his eyes and saw that ther whas no evil in them and he carmd down and lookt at the older Stitch and said, why is Hamsterville here? Well he is not Hamsterville but his brother Rupert, oh well sorry for bumping in to you Rupert, no problem but how are you i have never seen you here in town befor, well tets say im new my name is Orion nice to meet you Rupert, you to but i dont have time to talk now i hafto get home and get rady for the party, then he ran of and Orion said, well we beter head back to the house then. Yes Lilo and Angel shode be dun whit the food, said the older Stitch and thay all got in to the cars.

At the house.

Lilo and Angel hade just goten out of the bath and dride of when Sandy came back from his delivery and he saw that the food whas dun and desidet to go to his room and get rady. It dident tak him mush time to get him self rady and as he whas walking to the sters he heard a gront com from the younger Leroy and Lilos room so he tok a look and saw Lilo trying to zip up a drees and Lilo saw him and said, are you just going to look or can you please help me by ziping up this drees please. Sandy went over to Lilo and help her whit the ziper. And when he whas dun he saw the drees and said to Lilo, wow you look so butiful in that drees, well tank you Sandy you prity cute to you now, well tank you, said Sandy and he began to blush and Lilo saw this and said to him, you now what? What, if i whas not marryd and hade kids the how nows maby i wode have date you if i came from this world that is, wow you are rely one of a cinde Lilo but as always all he good looking girls are taken or are bad guys, Lilo laugh at that and said to him, dont you worry Sandy one day you will finde the right girl for you and when you do i hope you will invite use all to your weding. Well we hafe to see if i can finde one first but ok, then Lilo gave him a hug and Sandy liket it and said, now i know why my dad likes hugs from you thay are worm and file nice to, you welcome and if you ever need to talk to somone you can always come to me but now i tink its time to get rady for the party can you hand me that brush over ther, sure.

Later as the party begins.

As the experiments bigan to arive to the party the older Stitch introdost them to the trevelers and thay fond them wery interesting to talk to then. And all the experiments that hade kid brot them whit them and Orion fode it interesting to talk to the til he met the older Bonnie and Clyde and Clyde askt what happend whit the younger Clyde and when Orion tolde him that Bonnie brok up whit him and then got eaten and then Bonnie got marryd to him allso and what happend after that whas history. The older Bonnie lookt closer at Orion and said well at lest she got good tast and the kids are very cute, well tank you Bonnie and i are wery proud of them and so is Carmen to. Well we hope you are all happy. Many of the older Experiments thought it whas cool to meet the experiment Lilo. But Lilo meet one experiment that she did not like and he hade his father whit him and that experiment whas Jay and his dad the older Leroy, and when Jay saw Lilo he said to his dad, look dad ther she is dad, wow you were rite abute her son, she is sexy i cant wait to grabb her and tak her to a room and have som fun whit her. You said you are going to do what to Lilo! Said two voices behind the old Leroy and Jay. Thay turnd arund saw the younger Stitch and Leroy and thay lookt pisst. So you two tink you can take Lilo from use well tink agen loser, and thay grabb them by the frot and the older Stitch and Angel saw this and ask them, what did thay do or say this time? Thay were tinking of a way to kidnaping and raping Lilo, thay what, said the older Stitch and grabb then and frow them out of a open window and said, dont you ever show your self here ever agen! And thay heard the older Leroy and Jay say, we will come back you cant always protect her, and thay were gon.

The party lasted in to the night and evryone were having fun but as the dj calde out the last dance and it whas a slow one, and as luck wod have it the older Stitch got the last dance whit Lilo. As thay dancte the older Stitch said to Lilo, you rely look butieful in that drees Lilo but you were always butiful in my eyes and it dosent mader if you are humen or experiment, well tank you Stitch even if you are older you are still sweet and this party whas lot of fun to and i got to meet so many new experiments and it whas so fun to see you frow that old Leroy and his son out of the window like that, well as long you are in this world Lilo i will not let anyting happen to you, oh you are so sweet Stitch and i have a present for you that Angel gave me premishen to give you, oh and what can that be, and befor he code say anyting more Lilo gave him a kiss on the lips nad Stitch whas rely suprist of this but he felt a buzz through his body and he likt it, but sudenly thay heard a gaspp from the crowd and thay all were looking at Stitch. Stitch brok the kiss and Look at evryone and said, whats the mader, but then he notes that his voice whas diffren and he look at Lilo and notes he whas the same hight as her and that whas not rite becos he whas taler then Lilo befor and he notes his clothes sate lose then he saw his reflection in a mirror and said what hase happend to me i am young ageen?

The end of chapter 8.

Please review.

Next Chapter 9.

A week of youth and a fun night whit Lilo.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

A week of youth and a fun night whit Lilo.

After the older Angel hade manisht to get all the party gest to go home exsept for Rupert how Orion askt to give a fisecol when thay all got to the ship. When Rupert whas doing this Orion whas asking Lilo questions and the last one he askt bofe of them and it whas. When you two kisst did any of get a litel tung action? Bofe of them becam red in the fase and bofe said, eh we bofe did! Ok Lilo i will need a seliver sampel frm you, and he haded her a becan and she spit in it. Ok Lilo i will be back a litel later i need to anolise this so you will wait here and he went in to the lab. As Orion left Rupert teld the oders that the so cald older Stitch whas totely helfy like a new made experiment. Then thay heard Orion call after Lilo and Victotia so thay went in to the lab and left the oders waiting in the exsaminashen room and the older Angel wonderd what thay hade deskuverd.

In the lab.

Lilo and Victoria enterd the lab and fund Orion at the computer he turnd arund and said to Lilo, i fond why you made the older Stitch young ageen, what is it? You have a conicel in your seliver that can make old experiments young ageen but the experiment most be of the opeset sex, wow, yes but now i need a sampel from you Victoria, ok said Victoria and she spit in a becan then she saw Orion did the same and then and he puts the two becans in the scaner and presse a fuy keys then a capul of ninets later the computer bips and its dun and Orion says to them, its as i suspected, what ask Lilo and Victoria, it looks like we three have the same camicol in are seliver but the camicols efeckt lasts only a week, wait so you are saying that we three have the same power? Yes! Cool said the girls, well yes it is prity cool but when i tink abute it my mom said thay are power wod evolve in time so it is loglicol that this code happen to use, well it best that we tell the oders that the older Stitch will be back to nomol in a week. But what thay did not now whas that the older Angel hade heard evryting thay said and hade a plan for Orion when thay came out, and also of all the experiments on the island hade Legion also heard the and he said to him self, if i can get a kiss from Lilo or Victoria i can be young for a hole week oh i got to tel Belle abute this, and he ran of.

In the exsaminashen room.

As the door opend to the room and Orion came in first folode by Lilo and Victoria. As Orion whas abute to tell the older Stitch the resolts of the tests he whas takeld to the floor by the older Angel and she said to him, puker up sweety, and then she gave him a kiss and Orion whas perolist of shock and as the older Angel whas kissing him she forst her tung in to his mouth the she felt the same buzz in her as Stitch felt when he got a kiss from Lilo and her drees bigan to fele lose on her body. Carmen and Bonnie were mad at the older Angel and thay tride to pule her off Orion and after a fuw puls thay got her of and thay saw that she whas as young as her Stitch but thay did not cear abute that now becos Carmen and Bonnie saw that Orion hade past out from the shock. Bofe girls tryde to wake him up and at wensherly he came to and askt, what happend? Then he saw the old Angel whas young to and said, what the hell how gve you premishen to kiss me like that, well sorry but i whanted to jony my housben for a week, so you were listerning on use, well yes and i am sorry but i hade to now what whas going on, well sorry will not cut it for spying on use, then he turnd to Sandy and said, yout mom and dad will be back to nomol in a week maby by then your mom will hafe lernde som desentsy, then thay all left the ship and whent back to the house but no one said a word on the way ther and litel did thay now whas that Legion and Belle hade spred the wrd abute Lilo, Victoria and Orion new fond ability to mack old experiment young ageen. This whas going to be a long week.

Monday.

Lilo and the older but now young Stitch were walking in town and were having fun til thay saw the old Leroy and he whas walking towards them and he hade somthing behinde his back and Stitch got rady to defend Lilo at any cost but when Leroy whas infron of them he showde her what was behinde his back and she whas suprist, it whas flowers and he said to her, sorry whas my son did to you and for what happend at the party, ok i exsept your apolige, grat maby we can be frind? Ok, so shude we sine are new frindship whit a kiss then, ok but close your eyes and pucker up, and he did as told and Lilo saw a water tank beside her that said calamary so she pikt up a octopus and shovde it in his fase and it suck on and she said to the old Leroy, do you rely tink i am dome? And Stitch whas laugh like mad when he saw Leroy whas tring to get the octopus off his fase but instade fel in a dumster and Lilo said to Stitch, did you rely tink i wode kiss that slimeboll? No i now you are mush smarter then that. Then thay were on thay way.

In the park.

Orion whas siting in a tree and he over heard two older girl expreiment talk abute the three new Expreiments that code whit a kiss macke a old expreiment young ageen and one of them whas a cute and sexy male, then thay walk away and Orion jumps down from the tree and says to him self, this is not good i beter get back to the house, then he ran for it,

Tuesday.

Orion and Victoria are in the garden drincing tea wen the so cale old Angel comse up to them and ask them, may i jonie you two for som tea? Well ok, said Orion and Angel sate down and hade som tea and then said to Orion, im so sorry for what i did to you Orion, said Angel and look very sad at him and Orion said, well ok i forgive you i cant stay mad at you, oh tank you, she said and hugd him and then she said, i tink we have somthing to go whit this tea, she said and went in to the house and when she whas in ther Belle show up and she whas careing a box and she walk up to Orion and said i got what your wifes orderd from are webite, oh tank you, you welcome oh by the way is it truw what thay are saing in town abute you, Victoria and Lilo can give a old experiment like me her youth back for a hole week? Yes its truw and let me ges you whant me to kiss you? well i wodent minde after all you rely cute and i can make it woth you wilde, no tank you not interested sorry, then she turnd around and left and said to her self, danm it i hafe to try a nuder way. After Belle hade left Angel came back whit a box of cookies and she said, i manish to hide thes from Stitch, then she puts the box on the tabel and says, go have a tast and thay did and thay sad togeter, very tasty, and she smilde and said, im glade you two liket them oh by the way me and Stitch saw in the newspapper that movies are going to show a maraton of Lilos favryt movies and we thote we all code go and see it tomorrow, sounds like fun we in.

Wednesday.

At the movies.

Thay all hade just taken ther sets at the movies and the older Angel and Stitch hade gone to get som candy and soda for them and the oders and as thay were wating for them Orion notes that ther were a lot of old experiments in the movie fieter and he said to Lilo and Victoria, dont look now but ther is a lot of old experiment looking at use, what shode we do? Askt Lilo and Victoria, i have a idea so thay cant boter use but Angel and Stitch must come back first, then on cuw thay came back and thay hade a lot of candy and soda whit them and after thay past out the stuff Orion puts his plan in to efect and puts up a forsefeild arunde them and thay heard many of the older experiment say no far or danm it or just grunt in dispotment but the frinds sate ther and injonde the movies.

Thursday.

At the besh.

The hole gange were at the besh and having fun in the sun. An this whas what thay were doing. Orion, Carmen, Bonnie and ther kids were in the water and having fun. Lilo whas redyng a story for Le and Stitchy and Sandy whas lisering to. The older Angel and Stitch were making barbe-q and Rueben whas helping them and thay were inprest that Victoria and him were maryd and that Victoria manish to get Rueben to lose weight and get in shap. Leroy, Angel and Stitch were working on ther tan. But in the forest two cupels were hanging upside down in the trees by ropes aronde ther fet and the cupels were the old Bonnie and Clyde and the older Bonnie said to Clyde, this is your falt, what how can this be my falt? You did not see the trap, needer did you, oh shut up Clyde. And the oder cupel were Legion and Belle and Belle said to Legion, well heres a nuder messe you got me in to,me but it whas you how said we shode go this way, oh be quiet.

Friday.

At night.

Orion whas in the bathroom brushing his teeth and Carmen whas whit the older Angel at Ariels bar and Bonnie hade all rady gon to bed and Orion came in to the room and i whas dark but he fond the bed in the dark and he heard Bonnie say, so you finerly came to bed, well yes when you are here how code resyt, oh come here and give mamma som suger, then she puts her hand on Orions shest and Orion notes that it semes bigger and her voice whas a litel of to so he turnd the lamp on and he saw that it whas not his Bonnie but the old one instad and when he saw her he jumpt out of the bed and said to her, what are you doing here and were is my Bonnie? Oh she is a litel tyde up at the momentbut i can entertan you instade. Then Orion heard a sound that came from the closet so he went over to it and opend the door and ther he fonde his Bonnie tyde up and whit a gage in her muth, Orion ontyde her and tok the gage out and askt her, are you ok sweety? Yes but she jumpt me in the dark and tyde me up, Orion turnd arund and lookt at the older Bonnie and said to her, so you like to ty up experiments in the dark well lets see if you like it, then he jumpt at her and tyde her up in the bed shits and puts the same gage in her muth. Then Orion cary her out of the house and to the trashcans and puts her in one and gos back in. Clyde comes up to the can and open it and lift out Bonnie and taks out the gage from her muth and said, it looks like it did not work as pland, well duu now get me out of here, ok hang on.

Saturday.

At the besh at none.

Bonnie and Orion were at the besh and looking at the sun set and Bonnie askt. Orion how did you now it whas not me in the bed last night? Well first i notes she hade bigger handes then you and her voice whas not the same and the most inpotent thing of all whas her sent whas not like yours at all. Oh and what do you like abute me then? You have a wonderful personalety and you are talented and you have a cinde heart and you are a cearing mother and well you are grate in bed just like Carmen. She gave him a sexy look and said, lets have some fun then , and thay got noty in the sand.

Sunday.

At night.

Lilo whas whid the older Angel and Stitch and the oders were in bed sleeping well at lest it what thay said thay were going to do but the noys up ther said oder lookt at Angel and Stitch and askt, is ther anyting you two whant to do befor you go old ageen? Well ther is one thing but we dont tink you are up to it? Try me said Lilo whit a sexy look in her eyes and Stitch whent over to her and whisperd in her ear, then se said ok but only if you use proteshen Stitch, ok , then thay went up to Angel and Stitches bedroom and well lets say it got rely hot in ther.

Monday morning.

Lilo woke up and saw that the now old ageen Angel and Stitch were huging her like a love teddy betvin them and thay lookt so happy to. And Lilo thought to her self, i am glade that i code make them happy the last night young, then she fel asleep ageen.

The end of chapter 9.

Please review.

Next Chapter 10.

Sandy vs Orion.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Sandy vs Orion.

Its gone a fuw days sins Angel and Stitch returnd to nomol, and Sandy whas wiserting Rupert at his clinic. When he went frow the door he saw Grey whas ther to and he whas sorting the doctors fiels but he dropt a few so Sandy help him and pukt them up and one of the fiels name cort his eye and the name whas Orion and Sandy ask Grey what are this fiels? Oh ther are just fiels on Lilo, Victoria and Orion and what powers thay have, oh said Sandy and when Grey whas not looking he tok the and ran out whit out making a sound and when Grey whas abute to say somthing to Sandy he saw he whas gone.

In the forest.

Sandy hade just rede Lilo and Victorias fiels and whas abute to begin on Orions when he whas interupted by Jay how snasht the fiel out of his hand and said, so Sandy you reding up on the cputishen? What do you mene by that? Well what i have seen your mom and dad is very fond of this Lilo and i dont blame them but if thay wode whant her to stay then then thay wode hafto to make a offer that the capten of the ship that he code not refuse and you know how the capten? Orion! But what cinde of fret is he to me? Well look at his fiel he is stronger then you, smarter and haves more powers then you, so? So if your dad wode offer him to be the next ledder of the experiments then thay wode hafto stay here, so what can i do abute it? Well if you wode challenge Orion to a fight and win then you wode have prover you are a stronger ledder, you rite i will go and challenge him now, and Sandy ran of and Jay smield evily and said, what a moron i can so esaly folle him now to get a crode to see the fight, and he whas of to spred the word omong the younger experiments,

At the house.

Orion whas in the garden reding a book Lilo gave him and it whas cald, Zombies and you. but all of a suden the book whas taken from him and Sandy whas in front of him and he lookt mad but all Orion said to him whas, hey Sandy whats up? I whant to know how stong you are! Ok? I challenge you to a martial art fight and becose i am a nice guy you get to cose were we fight! Ok how abute the besh! Ok the besh it is the be ther at sun down ok, ok, then Sandy left ond Orion whas confused abute what happend just now but said to him self, what the hell did i do this time o well at lest i will get som traning now were did that book go?

At the besh ta sun down.

Orion whas standing ther and he askt Sandy, ok so what is the rules? Only hand to hand and streing ok, ok, then thay saw a big crude of young experiments gaderd to see the fight betvin them. Thay got rady and Sandy made the first move by tring to punsh Orion in the fase but evry time he trid to hit he movde his head out of the way, then he tryde to kick him but he just jumpt out of the way and Sandy said, stand still so i can hit you, why? So evry one can see i am stronger then you, is that so inportet for you? yes if i am to becom the next ledder i need to be the strongest, so you tink strengf is the most inportetent thing ther is to be a ledder? Well yes, well then you are dead rong, and after he said that Orion deliverd a hard kick in Sandys back that sent him down in the sand hard then Sandy notes that he code not move and Orio walkt up to him and pickt him up so thay code see eye to eye and thay heard the crude say finish it, but the only thing Orion did whas to tush a nerv and Sandy code move ageen and Orion said,if you tink fighting is the anser to evry ting then you are rong, you dont need to be strong to be a good ledder and i can see in your eyes you are strong in the body and the heart but you need disoplin and lern to control your rage then you will be a grat ledder, and then Orion left.

Sandy stode ther and bigan to tink to him self, he is rite stringf is not all you need to be a ledder, then he ran after Orion yeling, Hey Orion wait for me!

On the oderside of the islande.

Jumbas olde red spece ship.

Two experiments hade just broken in to it and thay were the old Leroy and Jay and thay were looking a runde Jumbas old inveshens and Jay askt his dad, what are we looking for dad? We are looking for a raygun Jumba hade to turn experiments in to babys for a week, and why do we need it? Dont you see if we turn Lilo, Victoria and Orion in to babys then thay wode not fight back at use and we code colekt all the seliver we whant from them and we code be young for ever,oh. Then Leroy fond the ray gun he whas looking for and said we strick to night when thay are sleeping.

The end of chapter 10.

Please review.

Next Chapter 11.

Oh baby.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Oh baby.

It whas night now and all the experiments in Angel and Stitches home hade gon to bed. But what thay did not now whas ther were two experiments outside the house and thay were Jay and his dad Leroy and he whas careing the ray gun he hade taken from Jumbas old ship. Thay were at the back door and Leroy said, ok evryone is sleeping lets do thes, ok dad, then thay went in and went up the stars to the bedrooms and the first room whas Victorias. Jay opend the door and fund her sleeping on the bed but Rueben whas on the floor maby he hade rolde out of bed, Leroy amde the ray gun at her and puld the triger and a red beam of enrg nit her and she whas transformd in a baby verison of her self and at the very same time Orions mom felt somthing whas rong and woke up but she she tryd to go back to sleep, Jay pick up Victoria and thay went to the next room ther Lilo whas sleepingJay opend the door and thay fond Lilo lieng on her Leroy and the older Leroy said to Jay, well is endet cute she loves the younger version of me but she tret me like trashe, well lets make her a baby, then he zapp her to and Jay lifterd her of the younger Leroy so he wode not wake up, but now Orions mom whas fuly a wake and she said to her self, somthing is very rong her and she got up. Jay and Leroy were now in the hall when thay saw the door to Orions room open and Orion came out and Jay and Leroy jumpt up to the ciling so he wode not see them. Thay saw him passe then and he whas heading for the kishen so thay jumpt down and folode him. Orion came out of the kitchen whit a glass of water but as he whas going to the stares he spoted Jay in the livingroom and he whas holding somthingso he said, Jay is that you? but that whas all he got t say befor Leroy zappt him in the back and turnd him in to a baby experiment to. But litel did thay now whas Orions mom hade seen what hade happen to her son, and she whas mad. So as Leroy whas piking up Orion he heard a nouse and saw Jay fale to the floor out cold and he saw Orions mom stan ther hoding Lilo and Victoria in her hands and she said to him, put my son down now or you will not live to see a noder day!and all of a suden Orion bigan to cry and the hole house woke up and came down to the kitshen and thay saw baby Orion in Leroys hands and when Carmen saw him she know she hade to do somthing and she saw a pott on the stov so she pickt it up and frow it at Leroy and it hit him in the head. So he dropt him and Bonnie cort him befor hi hit the floor, the older Angel and Stitch tyde up Jay and Leroy then cald the cops.

After the cops hade come and pikt up Jay and Leroy the hole ohana whas in the livingroom looking at baby Lilo, Victoria and Orion how all were sleeping now and Carmen askt the older Stitch, what hase happen to them why are thay babys? Well it looks like Leroy uset the baby ray an them, are thay stuk like this? No thay will be normol in a week so we most tak cear of them? Well yes thay are only babys, ok said Carmen and Bonnie cald out, dibbs on Orion, and Carmen said, what you cant cal dibbs, yes i cane, no you cant, yes i can, no you cant! Oh stop it you to i will take cear of him, after all i am his mother, said Orions mom and she pikt him up and went of to bed so thay code sleep and the older Stitch and Angel pikt up Lilo and the younger Stitch said, and were are you to taking are Lilo? Well Lilo needs somone how knows how to tak cear of her and lets fase it you still have your Angel, well yes but what abute Leroy then, i dont minde if thay tak cear of her beckos Le is a hand ful and its only for a week, said Leroy. Then thay saw Rueben pike up Victoria and Rueben said, what she always said i needet baby practes, and he went back to bed and taking Victoria whit him and the oders went back to bed to.

Baby Orion

Orions mom plast him on the bed and sate down next to him and said, i am so sorry this happend to you but dont you wery i will tak good cear of you, and after she said that she clinde in to bed and plast Orion besid her and thay bofe fel a sleep.

Baby Lilo.

The Angel whas holding Lilo when Stitch whas geting a plio and a blanhet for Lilo and Angel said to him, this is not so bad wen you tink abute it and Lilo is cute as a baby after all sghe looks like she code be our doter, well you are rite ther and we will take good cear of her til she is back to nomol, then he came back whit a pilo and blanket for Lilo and Stitch tukt her in so she lade betwin Angel and him and thay all fel a sleep.

Baby Victoria.

Rueben whas puting Victoria to bed and he said to her, well Victoria you said i shode tran to tak cear of a kids but i never dremd it wode be you, then he fel a sleep.

Moning.

Bonnie and Carmen woke up erly so thay code take cear of Orion to. But when thay got out of thay room thay heard noyse in the kishen so thay went down ther and fund Orion, Lilo and Victoria in high chairs and drincing milk out of baby botels and he older Angel and Orions mom were making brekfest for the oders. Carmen saw that Orion whas finsht whit his milk so she pikt him up anpated him on the back and he burpt then she puts him back and gos over to Orions mom and say, ok what are we up for to day? Well you, me and the oders are going to the stor to buy some baby tings and i cald Grey, Heartwing, Charlie and Sandy and askt them to baby sitt and thay all said yes so after thay all show up we will be going, ok said Carmen then the oders came down and hade brekfest.

Later on.

Grey, Heartwing, Charlie and Sandy showd up and the oders went to shop baby things. Grey lookt at the babys and said to Sandy, ok Sandy pleas tel me why Lilo, Victoria and Orion are babys? And Sandy tolde them what happend last night and thay understud. Charlie pikt up Victoria and said, well thay are very cute as babys, oh yes yes thay are, said Heartwing as he held Orion and when Orion saw the dragon he giggle at him and Heartwing said, and it looks like Orion likes me. Well cane you blame him you are the nices dragon in the world, said Grey as he whas holding Lilo in his arms and Lilo fel a sleep whit her head on his shest and he said to the oders, i tink this will easy to baby sitte them rhen thay notes the oder two babys were sleeping to, for now?

The end of chapter 11.

Please review.

Next Chapter 12.

Baby sitteing is not so easy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Baby sitteing is not so easy.

Grey hade just put Lilo to bed whit the oders but litel did he now whas that thay just prutendet to sleep and when he left the room thay all opend ther eyes and crold out of bed and wen on the floot thay curld up to bolls and rolde to the door and as luck wode have it Grey hade left it a litel opend. So thay opend the door and rolde down the hall way and down the stears to. But when thay were at the bodom thay heard fot steps so thay hid under the couch. It whas Charlie, Heartwing and Grey and thay were careing three boles of ice cream and thay sate them down on the livingroom tabel and Grey said, oh we forgot the sprinkels Charlie, Heartwing can you to go and get it? I haf to go and use the bathroom, ok. And thay left the room and Orion, Lilo and Victoria came out and saw the ice cream on the tabel and thay all got exsited and dived in to the boles and ate it all, and when thay were finisht thay heard Grey whas coming back so thay hid ageen and when Grey came back in to the room he saw the ice cream whas gon and at that very same moment Charlie and Heartwing came back also and saw it whas gon to and lookt at Grey and said, well Grey we now you love the stuff but you code have left som for use, it whas not me it whas gon wen i came back it whas gon, well if you did not take it then how did?

As the babys were hiding Lilo code not help but then to let out a loude burp and after she did that the babys rold fast in to the kitshen to hide, Grey, Heartwing and Charlie heard the burp and lookt at ishoder then thay all lookt under the couch but all thay saw whas litel paw prints in the dust and a fuw drops of ice cream and Grey said, Charlie go and see if the babys are still in bed, and he whas of like a rocket and a minet later he came back and said, the baby are gone, oh boy, said Grey, we beter start looking for them by the way were is Sandy,oh wel said Charlie, he is in bed sleeping he dident get mush sleep last night, oh ok we beter not wake him then he be a litel grushe when he dos not get any sleep, ok lets finde the babys then.

In the kitchen.

It whas a mass in ther but it whas not the babys work no is whas the younger stitch that hade mede a mass after drinking to mush coffe and he hade also tryde to make cookies. Well Lilo whas climing up the refrigerator and by acsident she puts her hand on the ice maker so ice cubes fols on the floor. And Victoria whas in one of the cupboard were all the puts and pans were and she dumpt them on the floor and whas playng drums on them and Orion whas hanging in the kitsken fan and going a round in the air.

Outside the kitsken.

Grey, Charlie and Heartwing hade lookt fruw the hole house and hade not fond the babys and all that whas left whas the kitcken. Charlie went in first and saw the babys and said out loude, thay are in here, and as he walkt in he stept on a ice cube and slipt acros the floor and crasht in to the pots and pans and when he pold off a big pot off his head he saw Victoria sitting infont of him and she whas giggiling like mad at him, the pokt her up and said, well at least i got you. Next Grey went in and saw Lilo up on the frige eating a cookie from a cookie jar. But as she whas biting on one she slipt of fel but Grey dived for her crasht in to the frige but as luck wode have it she landet on his stomach and he pikt her up and said, well at lest no one got hurt or anyting broken, but as he got up he heard a loude ripig sound then his pants fel down to the floor and revild he whas vering a boxers whit hearts on them Lilo bigan to laugh like mad and all Grey said whas, one of two is not bad at lest. And now it whas Heartwings turn to go in. He fond Orion on the fan so he desidet to turn it down but instade for turning it down he turn it up by mistak and Orion sent flying over him and in to the livingroom but Heartwing flyd after him and cort him in midde airthen he landet in the couch whit him snad said to him, you are safe now litel one and gave him a hug and Orion tryde to huf him back but the litel dragon whas even to big for him to, then Grey and Charlie came in and said, Heartwing can you look after them when we clen up the kitsken, well yes i can do that, good, then thay past over the oder two to him and went to clen the kitsken. Heartwing loved playng whit the babys but lookt at Orion very often. He felt the power in him and all the light in him to, it whas almost like his power, but he did not tink of it now and a litel later he and bthe babys were a sleep on the couch and the babys were culd up to him and when Grey and Charlie came back and saw this cute sceen he code not resit to tak a foto of it whit the old Angels camera and after that thay joind them in sleep.

A litel at night.

The oders came home and saw them all sleeping on the couch and said in a wisper, that the cutes i have ever seen lets let them sleep here to night, and the oders puts the tings away thay hade bort to day and went of to bed bur Washu whas very happy becose Orions mom hade said to her that she hade helpt so much in the stor that she got to take her nnow baby dad out for a hole day as a reword for being so good. She code not what for tomorrow.

The end of chapter 12.

Please review.

Next Chapter 13.

Orions day out whit Washu.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Orions day out whit Washu.

Washu woke up in the moning and she whas very exsited becose she new that to whas her day to spend whit her baby dad, so she got out of bed and went to the kitcken to get som breakfest and to find her dad.

After she and her baby dad hade breakfest thay headet out and Washu hade a back pak whit her whit stuff she mite need when out. First she toke him to the park becose she hade a ball whit her so she code play role the ball whit him.

At the park.

Washu fonde a nice spot were thay code play, so she satte Orion down in the grass and gave him the ball and she satte down to and said to him, ok dad now role the ball to me, first he lookt at the ball then rolde it over to her and she rolde it back to him and so it continude for som time. But litel did thay now whas that a surten dark dragon named Eclipse whas looking at them and tinking, hmm so mush light in them but the baby is lik a becan of it, i got to consume it, i will take him when she is not rady said the dark dragon Eclipse then he saw his shans as Washu whas turnd away from the baby so he svupte down and grabb hi and flu up in to the sky. Eclipse whas looking at the baby Orion and said to him, you will be a fine meal for me, but after he said that he whas bome barded whit energ blases and he lookt down and saw the litel girl experiment that hade bi whit the baby grown to a huge size and she lookt wery mad and she said out luode to the dark dragon, put my dad down or the next beam will go rite up your tail hole! Ha like you cane hurt me said Eclipse, but after he said that a beam hit him rite in the ass and it hurt like hell so much he let go of baby Orion so he fel to worts the grund and Washu knew that she code nor resh him in time to cash him so she cryd out to him, dad no, but as she saw him faling she saw that two lomps formd on his back and all of a suden a pare of wings popt out but he did flap them but thay bigan to glow of pur power and he stopt in mid fal and just flot ther in the air. Then Washu remberd that her mom hade told her abute Jumbas last minet upgrade to her dad and she said to her self, so this whas what mom whas taking abute, then she saw her dad fly over to her so she opend her hand ans said, come here dad its safe, and he landet in her hand and she bign to shrink back to nomol and when she hade dun that she lookt at her dads wings and saw that were black and red in coler and were furry to. Then she saw him put them back in hiding and she said to him, i am so sorry i let that dark dragon take you dad i am so sorry, and she hade ters in her eyes and all of a suden she felt her dad whas huging her fase like if he whas trying to say it ok now sweety and she said to him. You always know how to make me fele beter dad but now lets get out of here if that dragon comes back here, and she gaderd ther tings and left the park and went in to town.

In town.

Washu hade take Orion in to town and thay were now at the caffe Lilo hade bin at whit the Older Stitch and she hade jist ordert them som lemonade when somone behinde her said, hey you are Washu rite? She turnd a runde and saw a girle experiment that she reconist from the party it whas Belletrix the doter of Belle and Legion, so she said to her, well yes i am nice to meet you agen Belletrix, nice to meet you to and exuse me for asking but how is the Baby he looks fermiljer? Well thats my dad, what? But what happend to him? Oh he whas turnd in to a baby by Jay and his dad, oh so thay just the baby ray on him, yes, then she walkt up to him and said, he is so toterly cute, yes i know, then Washu saw it whas geting lat and said to Belletrix, oh look at the time we most be going, ok i see you later then ok ok said Washu as thay left fon home.

At the house.

The door opend and Washu came in whit Orion in her arms a sleep and Orions mom came up to them and wisperd in Washus ear, i tink its bedtime for your dad and the oder babys are sleeping to so put him in bed and then come down and tele me what you two did to day ok, ok said Washu and went to put her dad in bed and then came and saw Orions mom and Heartwing wating for her in the livingroom so she sate down and tolde them what happend during the day and Orions mom whas prude of her for kiping her son safe. Then she notes that Grey whas sleeping on the sotar and said i tink i will go to bed to, and thay all said goodnight and went to bed and Hearwing whas stying in the same room as the babys so thay wode be safe. But as thay all sleept Orions crystal bigan to glow and litel did thay now whas that his ohana and frinds wode see a glimps of his past life in the land of dremams.

The end of chapter 13.

Please review.

Next Chapter 14.

Memorys of a past life.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Memorys of a past life.

i know the chapter is short but is still good.

Bonnie and Carmen opend ther eyes and saw that thay were in a big endles whit room and in frunt of them whas a big blue crystal floting in mid air, then all of a suden Washu, Jessy, James and the oders in the house showd up in the room and Grey said, whats happerning were are we? Then he saw Orions mom whas smiling and askt, do you now were we are? Yes i do but i tink he will explane it for you, and she ponted at the crystal and thay all lookt at it and saw Orion in it and Washu stept forud and said, dad is that you? yes it is but turn a rund sweety. And thay all turnd a rund and saw a 19 year old humen boy in black pants and a red t-shert and he hade a well bult body and long black hair and blue eyes and tand skin and then thay all lookt back at the crystal and saw Orions refleshen and thay all were confust exsept Orions mom how whas giggerlingat them and Washu walktup to the boy and lookt him strat in the eyes and after a litel time she bigan to smiel and then she grew to the same higet as the boy and gave him a hug and said to him, dady it so nice to see you but why are you humen, and then the oders gaspt exsept for his mom how said, why are you all gasping this is whas Otion lookt like befor i made him in to a experiment. Then Orion said to them all well if you whant to now why i am humen here its becose this plas is memory bank in my head and Carmen and Bonnie have allways wonderd what i lookt like a humen so i desifet to show them but i diden mena to bring you all here so i am sorry, its ok said Grey and walkt a rund him and said, so this is what you lookt like befor? Yes it is but i can tel you it whas not esay for me growing up, oh whys that, well my parents abando me when i whas a baby so i hade to grow up in a foster home whit a famerliy that did not love me thay only lookt after me becos thay got payde for it and whas bolyd in schoole to, so i began in martial art when i whas small.

And as he whas teling his life story befor he becam a expreriment smaller crysals came from the big one and showd them memorys of him as a kid growing up over the years all he hade bin frow and all and all thay code say whas wow. Then all of a suden Otion held his haed in pain and Washu, Jessy, James, Bonnie and Carmen askt what whas wrong and he said, i tink my baby self is waking up i most send you all back now. But befor he did that Grey said, well it whas nice to meet the humen you, and after he said that he whas back in his onne drema.

Carmen woke up hering Orion cry and got up and went to him and pikt him up and said, its ok your wife is here and tank you for showing use how you lookt be for and may i say you were a sexy humen in my eyes. Then Bonnie came in and said, did you have the same drema as me? Yes but i tink it whas not a drema at all i tink it whas this litel guy subcongshes that that whas talking to use and showing use. Oh well it whas fun to see him grow up to the man we bofe love to day said Bonnie but litel did thay know whas that the kid were listerning to them but befor thay were notes thay went back to ther rooms and fel a sleep whit smiels on ther fasas nowing ther dad whas ok.

The end of chapter 14.

Please review.

Next Chapter 15.

Meeting Heartwings sun and baby fun.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Meeting Heartwings sun and baby fun.

It whas moning and Heartwing whas standing at the besh waiting for somone and as he lookt out at the water he saw a dot on the hurisen and when it got closer he saw it whas his son Senkoukura and he smileld when the whit dragon landet on the besh and Sekoukura said to his father, hello dad its nice to see you, its nice to see toy to my son and i am so happy you deside to spend your day of here whit me so shode we get going? And were are we going dad? To Angel and Stitches home ther are three babys i wode like you to meet, oh babys i love babys, so lets go then, and thay were of.

Angel and Stitches home.

As thay were standing at the door thay herd a loude sound from inside so thay went inside and what thay bofe fond made them bofe laugh becos Sandy whas hanging on to a sopey and wete Baby Orion that whas flying a round the living room but sudenly he lost his grip and fel to the floor but he did not hit the floor no he landet on a cactus and its forns got stuck to his butt and after that happend Orions mom ans the older Angal came in to the room and askt what hade happend and Sandy said after he got the cactus off him, i whas giving the babys a bath and after i whas dun whit the girls i bigan to clen Orion but i saw the clening brush hade bin eaten by Victoria so i just uset the same brush i use on me on him and when i bigan to skrub him he freckt out and you know the rest. Orions mom stept forud and lookt up at Orion how whas hiding up in the celing lamp and she said to him, come down sweety its safe no one will hurt you, and he flu down to her and landet in her arms and she hugde him and said to Sandy, Sandy may i see that brush you uset on him, well yes, and he went and got the brush and she lookt at it and said, no wonder he freck out thei brush is for grown up experiments not baby this brush is to ruf on the fur and the skin for a baby, oh said Sandy and lookt at Orion and said, sorry Orion dident mean to hurt you, then thay all notes thay hade comperni and turnd to them and said hello but when Orion saw Heartwing he smield and flu over to him and he cart him and said to his son, son i like you to meet Orion, and Sekoukura lookt at Orion and said, so its true what you tolde me on the way here dad that Leroy and Jay turnd them into babys, and as he said that Grey came in from the kitcken whit Lilo and Victoria in his armes and he saw Sekoukura and said, well hello Sekoukura it nice to you here, its nice to see you to Grey, and thay all sate down and talkt for a long time and during that time he so often lookt at Orion and whas feling the power in him and that power whas good in him so ther whas noting to fer from him.

The afternone.

Sekoukura whas i the garden whit his dad and the babys to but the babys were sleeping and Heartwing whas looking after them but all of a suden Makani shode up and went over to Sekoukura and said, sir we have a problem in Niihau that you need to see sir, ok im coming well dad it semes that my day off is over, yes it shor looks like it but befor you go can i take a picture of you whit the babys pleas, well as you ask so nice so why not, grat site whit the babys when i go get the camra, and Heartwing whas of and Sekoukuratoke his sete by the babys and Heartwing came bach and askt Makani if he code take the picture so he code be inn it to and he said ok and Heartwing toke a sete next to his son and the babys and Makani toke the picture.

A litel later.

Heartwing whas waving bye to his son as he whas flying back to Niihau but he whas happy his son hade spent the day whit him and the babys and he hade a foto to remeber it for the rest of his life.

The end of chapter 15.

Please review.

Next Chapter 16.

Back to normal.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Back to normal.

It whas the last day of Lilo, Victoria and Orion of being babys and Orions mom whas siting whit him in the livingroom and she lookt at him and said, Orion i know you cant understand me now but i wode like to tank you, you gave me the experiens of being a mother and for that i will always be tankful to you, and after she said that she saw Carmen and Bonnie walk up to her and Orion so she smilde at them and said, good that you two are here as it is the last day Orion is a baby i whas tinking that you two shod spend the day whit him and have him in your bed when he turns back to nomel to night so have fun, bofe Bonnie and Carmen becam very happy and bofe said, ok and thay toke him and left.

In town.

Carmen and Bonnie walk down the street whit Orion in Carmens armes. But as thay were walking Carmen saw a older experiment that remindet a lot of her self and when she lookt closer she saw it whas her, well her oder self that is, so she and Bonnie went up to her and Carmen said, well fansy meeting you here, and the older Carmen turnd a rundand saw her younger self and said, well a women must shop som times you know so how have you all bin sinse the party, well every thing whas going finne til Jay and his dad showde up one night and turnd are husband in to a baby and thay did the same to Lilo and Victoria to but to night thay will turn back to normel, well thats good to hear well i hafe to be going now so bye, bye, and she left the two girls and the baby and Bonnie said to Carmen, well she whas nice she dident even try to kiss Orion, yes i notes but lets go and have som fun, and thay were of.

Lilo, Leroy and Le.

Le and his dad were in the park having fun wen Leroy said to Lilo, it will so good to have you back to nomel its bin lonly at night in bed if you know what i mean. Then he turnd to his son how hade bin foloring a bug the hole time and said to him, arnt you happy your mom will be normel soon, yes dad i am and she always a lot of fun said Le but then he saw the sun go down and said, we beter head back and put mom in bed so she is sleeping when she turns back to normel, ok, and thay headet back to the house.

Victoria and Rueben.

Rueben whas walking back to the house whit Victoria in his arms, thay have hade a fun day at the besh and thay were tierd now and Victoria hade falen a sleep in his arms but Rueben said to her, Victoria this week hase bin a grat week for me i lerd so mush and i can say i am redy to be a father for are futer kid and i will always stand by your side and never lev you, and the he saw the house in the distens and that whas good to becose the hade just gon down so he huryd inside whit her and thay bofe went to bed and fel a sleep like evryone in the house.

That night.

Evryone whas in bed but som of them code not sleep and dose were Bonnie, Carmen and Leroy. Leroy whas liging in bed whit Lilo beside him wen all of a suden she bigan to glow and turn back to nomel infront of Leroy and when he saw it e becam so happy she whas back that he hugd her and then he fel a sleep as well whit a smile on his fase tha his wife whas back in his arms. Bonnie and Carmen whas seing the same thing happening to Orion and when he whas mormel aging thay snugeld up to him and were very happy he whas him self again and thay hade pland the next night for and lets say he wode not get mush sleep.

In the moning.

Evryone whas happy to see Lilo, Victoria and Orion were back to normel and thay hade teld them how thay were as babys and whatthay hade don togeter. Lilo saw that the older Stitch hade taken cear of her wen she whas a baby so she went over to Leroy and she askt him somthing and he went along whit it, so she went over to the older Stitch and said, tank you for taking cear of me wen i whas a baby, oh it whas noting, yes it whas and as a show of gratitude you will get a special tank you to night, oh and that is? You will hafto wait for tonight to find out, the she went over to Leroy and thay left and the older Stitch thought to him self, i tink i will not get mush sleep tonight and how nows maby Angel can join allso after all she helpt to.

The end of chapter 16.

Please review.

Next Chapter 17.

A wild night for Lilo and Orion.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

A wild night for Lilo and Orion.

The night came and the older Stitch whas walking to his and Angels bedroom and he thought to him self. I havent seen Lilo all day maby she whas just tesing me abute the suprist tonight, then he opend the door and what he saw on the bed made him drop his jaw on the floor and his eyes open thr big bed whas Lilo and Angel and thay were giving him the sevest look he have ever seen and Angel said in a sexy way, come in hony we have bin waiting for you. the older Stitch came in and clost the door and Lilo got out of bed and walkt over to him and bigan to kiss him. At first it fels stransh but then he bigan to like it and as thay kisst she led them to the bed and fel on his back next to Angel and he hade Lilo on top of him and still kissing him but all of a suden Lilo brok the kiss as she felt somthing big presing at her lower reshen so she lookt down and saw that Stitch whas fuly erect and it whas bigger then the youger Stitch so she said to him, oh my arnt you a big boy and its looks like we are going to have a lot of fun, Stitch blusht and then he saw Lilo clime down to his grund and she bigen to lik it and Angel joind in to, bofe Lilo and Angel hade ther tungs aronde his dick and Stitch code not beliv the pleasure he whas feling now. But all of a suden he felt it got rely tite a rund his dick so he opend his eyes and saw that Lilo whas on top of his dick and it whas sloly going inside her pusy and he code not beliv how tite and wete it whas and it felt wonderful and after the hole ting whas in she bigen to move up and down on it in a stady pase and Stitch loved it and this comtinude for som time til Stitch felt the presher bilde up in him and Lilo know that he whas abute to com so she went faster and Stitch said, Lilo im abute to com, and Lilo said, let it com i whant it, and as she said that he cam deep inside of her and fild her wund completly and after he did that he fel a sleep.

But Lilo wanted more but she code not wake Stitch but then she remeberd that Angel whas ther allso and when she lookt at her she saw that she whas playing whit her self and she felt sorry for her so she climde off Stitch and his dick popt out of her then she crold over to her and said, poor girl you dident get any well lets shens that then, and befor Angel code say anyting Lilo bigan to lick her allredy wete pusy and to Angels suprice she likt it so she said to Lilo, oh my god Lilo you are amazing, we are just geting started said Lilo and all of a suden Lilo puts one of her antenits up her ass hole and she pushes her tung deep inside of her and the oder antenit sqeezes one of her brests and she mones of plesher and this continud allso som time til Angel resht her climax and came all over Lilos fase and wen she whas don Lilo likt her self clen and Angel lade on the bed panting then askt her, Lilo were did you learn to do thet? Well its not the first time i bin whit a women i bin whit are Angel to the thing whit the antenit whas my idea and i hope you likt it? Oh yes i likte it a lot, the thay kisst each other and Lilo lad her head down on Angels breast and thay bofe fel a sleep but Lilo felt somthing happernig in her body and she knew what it whas but she wode tel them later.

Orion, Carmen and Bonnies room.

All three were in bed and Carmen whas riding Orion wen Bonnie whas seting on his fase and he whas licking her pusy and Carmen and Bonnie were fasing each other and Carmen said, this is so god dame good, yes i know said Bonnie and to tink we have bin whit out this for a hole week, yes i know but its worth, ok but shode we swesh plases now? Wait a minet, and Carmen resht her climax and she said, ok now we can swesh, and thay did and this continude the hole night.

But litel did thay now whas that ther were somone spying on them fruw a window and it whas Jay but as he whas looking at them he did not notes that Grey hade seen him and whas seting on the roof above him and as Grey lookt down at him he said, its a litel late for window washing isent it? And as Jay lookt up he saw Greys fot hit him in the fase so he fel off the window sele and hit the grownd but he got up and ran for it. Grey whas now standing on the sele and said to him self what the hell whas he doing here, and the he turnd a runde and saw fruw the bedroom window and saw what whas happerning in the room and got a nose bleed and fel off the sele. He got up from the grownd and said to him self, note to self dont look fruw bedroom windows at night ever. Then he went inside to find somthing to stop the bleeding and then go to bed.

The end of chapter 17.

Please review.

Next Chapter 18.

Sorry but we hafto get going.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Sorry but we hafto get going.

The day hade come wen the the travelers hade to go and in the house meny were sad to see them pake ther tings. Bonnie and Carmen were at the ship whit the oders to exsept for Lilo and Orion still at the house, Orion went in to Sandys room were Gray and Sandy were and Orion hade two metel boxes whit him and he hadet them over to them and thay opend them and in Sandys box whas the same devise he hade given Popper befor and he askt, what is this? Its a comunikashen devise it will let you get in tuch whit use if you ever need help or if you whant use to wiset, wow tank you, you welcome but kip it safe and remeber what i told you abute being a leader and i now you will be a grat leader in the futer, i will remeber but do you hafto go you are like a broder to me and ther is so mush i can learn from you, i fel very honord you see me as a broder but i hafto go ther is so mush i havent seen yet, ok. Then Grey opend his box and the same devise as in Sandys box but ther whas allso 20 viels whit blue and red lids on them in ther allso and he askt, what is in this viels? It the seliver from me, Lilo and Victoria and you know what are seliver can do to older Experiment see it as a gift but i lev them in your care becose i know you will take good care of them, wow you trust me that mush? Yes but do not wast them ok, ok, then thay all hugd and went to the car Angel and Stitch hade promest them a ride to the ship.

The livingroom.

Lilo whas in ther whit the older Stitch and Angel and Stitch whas asking Lilo, Lilo pleas stay whit use i give you anyting? Sorry Stitch but my truw plas is wit my famerliy and my housebend Leroy. Ok but at lest take this whit you said Angel and she gave her a fotoalbum whit pichers of all of them having fun and fotos of Lilo, Victoria and Orion as babys, see it as a gift, wow tank you for the album but Stitch gave me a gift that will always reminde of you to, them she puts her hand over her stomach. At first Angel and Stitch dont get it but then Angel relsist it and her eyes opend weide and she say, Lilo you dont mean what i tink you mean? Yes i do i am pregnant and when i return i hope you will like your kid, so you mean you will come back one day askt Stitch, yes i will, then thay saw Orion, Grey and Sandy waiting for them so thay all went to the car and drove to the ship.

The ship.

As thay got to were the ship whas that sa all the experiment were ther to say good bye to them.

( Home by Tiffany.)

Home  
The child in my eyes  
Stares sometimes  
When I was so much younger

Lilo and Orion lev the car and walk up to the ship and turnse a ruond and waves to all the experiment the gos in to the ship and the door closes.

Home  
A place in the sun  
Where memories run  
I close my eyes and there I am

The ship powers up and lifts of the grownd and up to the sky and Heartwing and his son folw it and they wave to them in the ship.

Home  
The love remains  
Through all the years  
Through all the change  
The sweetest dreams  
I've ever known  
Are those of you  
And those of home

The ship gos higer and all the experiments wave to the and thay wave back.

Time  
The turn on a page  
The love someone needs  
When we were there together  
Steal where ever I go  
Deep in my soul  
A part of me is always there

Ters fal from Angel and Stitches eyes and Stitch runs forwod and cals out, bye Lilo we will see each other agein you promest! and he waves even more.

Home  
The love remains  
Through all the years  
Through all the change  
The sweetest dreams  
I've ever known  
Are those of you  
And those of home

Then thay see the ship gets in golft by silver and then disoperd from site.

When you smile  
And hold me in your arms  
Sometimes for the moment  
I'm that child again  
Home  
The love remains  
Through all the years  
Through all the change  
The sweetest dreams  
I've ever known  
Are those of you  
And those of home  
Are those of you  
And those of home

Then Sndy says to Grey as the ship whas go, i tink thay will one thay return or what do you tink Grey? Yes i beliv so, then thay look up at the sky and smiel as thay know ther frindswill one day come back to them.

The end of chapter 18.

Please review.

Next Chapter 19.

The dead world.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

The dead world.

The ship reaperd in a new realety but what thay saw shockt them all thay saw. It whas Earth but it whas a berun wast land no forest, on ocean noting it whas a dead planet. Orion look at his mom but she lookt scared like hell so he ask her, mom whats the mader why do you look so scared? Its this plase i feel a grat evil here we hafto lev, but we cant the drive needs a hour to power up for a nuder jump so we hafto land so it can power up, ok but we need to be on are guard down ther, ok said Orion an tok the ship in for landing.

On the planet.

We see a experiment girl runing in the sand, she looks like Angel but hase the same colers as Orion even her eyes are the same as him but she is scared and she see the ship land in the distens and she tinks to her self a ship maby thay can save me from her becose if she gets me she will kill me, and she bigan to rum towds were the ship whas.

On the ship.

The ship hade just landet and Orions mom lookt like she hade seen a ghost and Orion said to her dont you wury mom you are safe on this ship, but after he said that on of the screens showd a lifeform whas coming towods the ship. Orion went outside to see what it whas, at first he did not see anyting but then he saw somthing inthe distens and as it came closer he saw it whas a experiment girl that hade the body tipe of Angel but her fur whas the same as his and she whas very butiful to. When she whas 5 meters from him he said. Stop how are you, and all she said whas, pleas help me she is after me pleas help, then she colapst but befor she hits the sand Orion cashes her and he see she is bad shap and he code not fel any ebil in her so he taks her on the ship to help her. Wen Orions mom saw the girl she reman carm Victoria helpt Orion to get the experiment girl to medicroom and after thay were don in ther and fond a lot of bruses on the girl like she bin hit by som one. Then the girl woke up and she lookt at the oders like thay were ghost then she saw Orion and his mom and said to Orion, tank you for helping me, hey no problem but how has bin hurting you? its my mom how did this to me becose she tinks i am wek like my farther Stitch but she killd him befor i whas born she killd evry one on the planet becose she saw them as weklings and now when i am a adult she whants to kill me to, and she bigan to cry but wen Orion heard this he got mad, no one hade the rite to do this what the girl told them then he askt, what is your name? She stop crying and lookt at Orion and said, its Sara, well Sara my name is Orion and you are safe here i will protect you from your mom by the way whats her name, its Kena said Orions mom and Orion lookt at her and askt her, how can you now that mom? Becos i made her but she turnd evil i tryd to resn whit her but she did not lisen and as a goddess i code not kill her or stop her so i left her here i hops that the Lilo here code mak her good but she faild and she killd her in cold blood and after she did that i gave up on her and left her on this planet and thas why i dont whant to be here, then she bigan to cry but Orion understud her and whas not mad at her and said, its not you falt mom she choose to be like this and you code not stop her but maby i can, and wen Sara heard this and saw the temedashen in his eyes and how brev he whas, then the compute deteckted moment not far from the ship and Sara said, she is here.

Outside the ship.

Outside the ship whas a girl experiment whas standing and she lookt exsakly like Sara but she hade the same crystal Oron hase and her look whas of a killer. She lookt at the ship and said how the hell can this ship belong to? Then she saw a male experiment that hade the same colers as her and the same crystal come out of the ship and she said, well what do we have here a male experiment and i belivd i killd evryone here exsept for my perfedic doter that is and i can smel her on your ship so give her to me and i will let you live a litel longer, you are not geting her or anyone ells you monster i know what you have don here and to the planet to and i am going to put a stop to you, and how are you going to stop me after all non of Jumbas experiments code stop me, and how said that Jumba made, wait are you noe of the goddess experiments, yes, oh this made it more interesting, then she ran at him and thows a punsh at him but he jumps cler of it but she flows him but this time she trys to kick him but he blocks evry kick and she said, you are stronger then you look but im stronger, and her hands bigan to glow of power and she deliverd a punsh that hit him in the gut and sent him flying up in the air but sh jumpt after him and gave him a powerful kick in the back that sent him to the grund hard and Kena landet next to him and saw that he whas still alive and said, i must say im inprest that you stil alive most oder experiments died after the first punsh i tel you what if you be my mate you and i can rule over evryting so what do you say? She saw Orion get up from were he hade lide and saw that powerd up his hands and said, sorry but i hafto say no i have two wonderful wifes and you disgusts me, then he punsht her rite in the stomic but she only fel over and got fast up agien and said, so what i can give you more then thay can but if you whant to die whit them then ok, and she powerd up to and bofe ther fists meet and all that power corst a shok wave that corst the hole ship to shak but as Kena whas geting up Orion tok the opetunerty to deliver a powerful punsh to her shet crystal and wen he hit it he saw a crak in it, the he heard his moms voise in his head and she said, destroy the crystal it her only weak spot but dont you wory you dont have that weakness so hit ther. And Orion did as he whas told and gadert all the power he hade left in his body and Kena askt, wait what are you doing? Puting a stop to you, then let out all the power in one powerful beam that hit the crystal whit ful forse and her crystal shaderd and then ther whas a blinding explosien and befor the blast hit the ship Bonnie manish to rase the shelds to ful power so it wode protecht them but wen Washu and Carmen saw what happend out ther thay cald out, DAD, ORION!

After the blast hade disoperd Bonnie, Carmen, Washu and the twins ran outside to look for Orion. Thay ran to the plase were Orion and Kena were last and thay fund him in the sand out colde Bonnie and Carmen bigan to shek him and said, Orion pleas wake up pleas be ok? He bigan to wake up and said out loude, note to self never do that agein, and after he said that thay all hugd him but as thay were huging him Kena rose from the sand to her crystal destroyd and her powers were gon and she said to Orion, what have you dun to me? I toke your powers from you, you are now only as strong as a humen and you have NO POWERS at all, what? What will happen to me now? You will stay onthis planet til you die, then Orion saw Sara come up to him and he said to her, Sara do you whant to stay here whit your so cald mother or do you whant to come whit use to are realety? Sara lookt at her mom then she lookt at Orion then she said, i whant to come whit you if you will have me? Of corse it wode be a plasher to have you whit use. Then thay went back to the ship and Kena tryd to folw them but Carmen put a stop to that by frowing a rock rite in her nose and she got a nose bleed and ran away.

On the ship.

Evryone were very happy that Orion hade defited Kena espskerly his mom and she askt him, how are you? im fine if you over see that i fel toterly drand and that it hurts evry were on my body oder then that im fine, ok but i am so prude of you, tank you mom now lets get going, and were shode we go next? Home!

The end of chapter 19.

Please review.

Next Chapter 20.

Coming home.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Coming home.

As the ship tok of and left the planet and then aktervated the drive to go home, and as Orion turnd i on he said to the oders ok we will be home in 24 hours and the ship is on auto-pilet so i will go and rest now, Sara ran up to him and said, here let me help you to your bed, but litel did thay know whas that Bonnie, Carmen, Washu and Jessy folod them to his room. After Sara helpt him she left the room but wen she left the room she met all the girls and Washu said to her, you like dad dont you? how did you know? You gave him the same look as are moms did when thay fel in love whit him but why do you like him? Well his strong, powerful hase a wonderful personallety and he saved me from being killd by my mom and i fel safe whit him, bofe Bonnie and Carmen smileld when thay heard that and Carmen said, so you love him for the same resens we do, i ges so but he is your housben? Well yes he is but i tink we can convinse him to marry you to, rely you two wode do that for me? Yes we tink it wode be fun and you what thay say all good tings come in three, but the kids then what will thay say? And Washu said, we are all for it and it wode be grat to have a third mommy, oh i will allways be tankful to you all for this, then Bonnie said, go and rest now an we will talk to Orion later ok, ok said Sara and went to rest.

One hour from home.

Orion hade goten out of bed and whas in the main control room when Sara, Bonnie and Carmen came in to the room and Bonnie said, Orion we need to talk to you, ok Bonnie what is it, its abute Sarashe hase very strong felings for you, oh well she is a speshel girl, what do you mean, well wen i helpt her i code fel the same goodness that is in you two, so you are saying that you tink you love her? Well yes i tink so, and after he said that Sara ran up to him and gave him a hug and loving kiss and after thay brok the kiss Carmen said, well then sweet heart say hello to your new wife, what, yes your new wife we have bin talking and we agreed if you loved her you shode marry her to you do love her dont you? Orion lookt in to Sara eyes and saw in them a loging for love, trust and a male that wode love her and tret her rite, so he said, yes i love her, and after he said that thay heard a sker frow the hole ship then Orion saw that the intcom whas on and he said, oh well now evryone on the ship know ther is going to be a weeding wen we come home, then the computer bipt teling them thay hade arived.

Over the city.

Its bin 10 years sens the ship left and Angels kids hade grow up and hade famerliys of ther on but Kim Angels oldest doter whas temporary leder over the experiments until the oders came back from the journey. Kim whas at the old lab talking whit Jumba and she askt, Jumba do you have any idea when the oders are coming back? And after she said that the alarms went of teling them a ship whas nering the city, and Jumba said to Kim i tink you have your anser, then the radio turnd on and she haerd, this is Orion can anyone hear me, and Kim anserd, tis is Kim we hear you welcome home.

At the landing site.

The ship tusht down and the doors opend and Kim saw her mom and dad came out of the ship and she ran over to them and gave them a hug. Angel and Stitch were suprist that ther kids hade grown up but Orion hade told them time hade moved faster then in the oder realertys but thay were stile happy to see her, and wen Kim saw Sara she askt how is she? And Carmen said, she is Orions next wife to be, wow well congratulations then to you bofe then. Then she saw Lilo and she lookt a litel sick so she askt, whats wrong whit Lilo? And Stitch said, she is pregnant, wow well good for her then. Then thay all went home and on the way home Carmen saw Orion holding the same devise he hade given Popper, Grey and Sandy and she askt, what are you planing Orion? Well all the devises are coneted to this one and wen i update this one then the oders will to and i am planing to build a gate sistem to ther world thay will be so suprist and thay will get a shans to see are world, so you mean that we will see are frinds agein and we will not need the ship? Yes! You are the gratest and you hafto meet the older me i meet in Greys world, ok but first we have a weeding to plan.

The end.

Please review.

Next story Gates open.


End file.
